The Experiment
by Yami Koibito
Summary: One shot Yuugi and Yami are going to Science class and guess what it's chemical time!


YK: Well this is my first one-shot story it was originally a science story for my science class, but that was two trimesters ago so yeah, well on to the story.

Yugi: May I do the disclaimer? *does puppy dog eyes*

YK: Okay, make it quick.

Yugi:*smiles* YK doesn't own anything except for the soundtrack and the Japanese theme songs.

YK: Please review after the story please?????*does puppy dog eyes*

Yugi: That's my weapon!!!*runs after YK*

YK: It's mine too, enjoy the story!!*runs with all her might away from the angry Yugi*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The Experiment

"Yami hurry up science class is about to start." A tri-colored hair teen with amethyst eyes said running.

"Yugi wait up, I'm still eating lunch."A tri-colored haired teen with crimson eyes said running with a sandwich in his mouth. "Yami hurry up." I said running as fast as my legs could go.

"Okay, I'm done with my sandwich and since when do you run fast for a short kid." Yami said trying to keep up with me. We were just in time for science class.

"Whew, glad we weren't late right Yami?" I asked panting.

"I guess so,"Yami replied sitting in his seat. Then teacher came in and science class began.

"Class today we will be experimenting on chemicals." Mrs. Yuki said smiling.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered gleefully.

"I don't want any repeats of last week." Mrs. Yuki said while looking at Yami.

"Yami you better be careful you remember last time." I said warning him.

"Okay, I'll try not to blow this lab up." Yami said having a flashback.

*Flashback*

'So if chemicals A and B mixed together then...." I thought writing the data.

"Yugi what happens when I put all the chemicals in one chemical glass?" Yami curiously asked innocently, well tried doing the innocent act.

"Yami no!" I shouted trying to stop him. KABOOM! the room exploded. When the smoked cleared the whole classroom was gone, instead everyone was covered with black stuff and a huge crowd gathered around the remains of the classroom.

End of flashback

"Here are your materials, first we have a worksheet to fill out with a hypothesis and observation, second you have chemicals A, B, C, and D, and third your chemical glass." Mrs. Yuki said pointing to each material. So she past all the materials out to every table.

"Last thing class the goal or purpose of today is to mix two chemicals together to make it blue and you'll get an A+ for the day." Mrs. Yuki said sitting down in her seat grading stuff. So we all started on our work.

'If chemicals A and B mix together then it could make blue.' I thought writing my hypothesis.

'If chemicals B and D mix then maybe it could make a time portal.' Yami thought writing his hypothesis.

" Let's see chemicals A and B." I said pouring them to the glass. " Wow on the first try cool, Mrs. Yuki how's this ?" I asked showing her my chemical glass.

"Good job Yugi Mutou you get an A+ for the day." Mrs. Yuki replied looking at the chemical glass.

"Thank you." I said going back to where I sat.

"Let's see chemicals B and D." Yami said putting them in the glass. Then KABOOM! Yami was covered with the black stuff.

" Yami will you be careful with thaaa.." I said looking at Yami's desk

"What is there something on my face?" Yami asked taking out his compact mirror from his pocket.

"No Yami there's an egg on your desk." I replied pointing to it. As soon as I ended that sentence the whole class and the teacher crowded around our table.

"Wow, Yami Mutou you just got yourself an A+." Mrs. Yuki said looking at the egg.

10 minutes later the egg started to hatch. It appeared to be a little, cute baby fire breathing dragon. Everyone was astounded including their teacher, but then it began terrorizing the classroom with it's fire powers.

"Whatever you do Yami don't use.." I said warning him. The Yami said "Mind Crush" and the dragon was gone, but then everyone was staring at him.

"Um everyone that was a trick he learned from his other school incase if anyone was in danger." I nervously said. Everyone then went back to working while Yami and I played some card games. The class was fine until Yami accidently spilled all the chemicals onto the floor, but this time it didn't blow up the classroom but everyone was covered with the black stuff. 

Yami still got and A+ for the day, but had to clean the whole room by himself. We got home at 5:30pm and finished homework.

Later at 10:30pm. Yami tucked me in my bed and walked over to the door.

"Goodnight Yami." I said yawning.

"Good night Yugi, see you in the morning." Yami said closing the door to our room. Yami then walked into a secret room nobody knows about except him.

"Good now where are the chemicals?" Yami asked himself. Yami found this room by accident when he was carrying boxes of stuff when he fell down, the next day after the day he found the secret room, he got some chemicals in some bottles and brought them home.

"Okay got them, now chemicals A and D here we go." Yami said putting them in. It was silent until everyone in the neighborhood heard "KABOOM!"

The Mutou house was blown to bits. There was a crowd surrounding the remains of the house now.

"Oops." Yami said putting the chemistry chemicals back were they were. Then a silence was taken place until...

"YAMI!" I shouted as Yami flinched.

Well I guess that's the end, oh wait I got to tell you what happened after that. Well I scolded Yami for blowing up our house, We had to go to a hotel until they were done rebuilding it, I for bided Yami to use chemicals until science class had another experiment on them, and well Yami didn't take it so well. Well gotta go science class is about to start and on the board it says: "Today we will be doing experiments on chemicals." Huh? Noooo!!!!

The End

YK: Well that's the end I know it was short but I still made one up.

Jou: *mysteriously appearing* It stunk on ice!*did a thumbs down*

YK: You'll pay for that Katsuya Jounouchi!!!*runs after him with amazing speed*

Jou: See ya folks don't forget to review. *runs away from YK*

  
  



End file.
